


One Night

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song Fic based on When I Look at You by Leslie Roy





	One Night

Chris Sabin was your type to a T. The quintessential bad boy that you always fell for. You don’t know why you keep going for them when you know it’s only going to end in heartbreak for you. Every single time you tell yourself you’re not going to fall and every single time what do you do? Fall. And fall hard. 

Everybody knows, everybody knows  
You’re the kind of guy, kind of guy  
That a girl like me goes for

Even as you told yourself not to you found yourself making your way to his table. You asked him to dance and led him out on the dance floor. He felt amazing pressed against you and you let him take liberties on the dance floor that you would have slapped most others for. For every inch you gave, he tugged and took a mile, seeing how far you would let him go before he reached the borders of your comfort zone. You were ashamed to say how far you let him get. 

It was a foregone conclusion in your mind that you were going to sleep with him that night. The only doubt was on his part. Despite the fact he clearly enjoyed your body and dancing with you, he kept a constant gaze on the crowd, always looking for something better. You supposed that was why you let him get as far as he did. You wanted to keep his attention firmly on you. Were desperate to make sure it was you that he took home for the night. 

Cause when I look at you  
I wanna get a room, I wanna get a room  
Under all that cool I know you want it too

“What do you say we get out of here? Go back to my hotel room?” Chris finally said those words you had been waiting for all evening, and even though you knew you looked overeager you quickly nodded and jumped to your feet blushing as he laughed at your enthusiasm. 

You tried to play it cool on the cab ride to the hotel, hoping you were putting off a femme fatale vibe, but you had the feeling your fingers nervously drumming on your thigh ruined it. Once you were in the hotel room, you were pleasantly surprised with Chris’ demeanor.

You expected him to throw you down and commence with some rough hardcore sex. Instead he took his time, stripping you bare and circling you, taking a nice long look at your body before directing you onto the bed as he undressed. You propped yourself up on your elbows watching as Chris crawled up between your legs, stopping to place kisses on your thighs as he moved up. Your breathes were starting to quicken in anticipation as he hovered over your most sensitive flesh, his warm breath washing over it as he kissed everywhere but where you so desperately wanted him. Him going down on you was the last thing you had expected from this encounter, but now that he was so close it was the only thing racing through your mind. When his tongue finally connected with your pussy you whimpered with relief, falling back on the pillows as pleasure coursed through you. 

Your fingers gripped the comforter as he buried his tongue in you, darting it in and out of your hole with quick thrusts that were driving you crazy. His fingers rubbed along your slit, playing with your little bundle until you were throbbing with desire, head shaking from side to side as the sensations became almost unbearable. Your thighs clamped around him as he flicked your clit repeatedly, coming all over his tongue with a groan.

He had the wickedest smile on his face as he crawled up your body, settling himself between your legs. 

“You taste so sweet, I could eat you for hours.” He said, pressing his lips to yours allowing you to taste the sweetly tart juices on his lips and tongue. You shivered as his cock pressed against your opening, your flesh still sensitive from your orgasm as he pushed in slowly. “But your pussy is so tight, I may want to spend all day in it. Decisions, decisions.” Chris chuckled. “You’re going to let me fuck you all night, aren’t you? Of course you are, you’ll let me do whatever I want.” You wanted to deny his claim, but you knew as well as he did that you would. 

“Wrap your legs around me and hold on tight. It’s gonna be a long night.” Chris said beginning to pick up the speed of his thrusts as you did exactly that.


End file.
